Beauty
by Bear.C
Summary: Wendy Marvell is a nerd who doesn't have much of a social life. Romeo Conbolt was the basketball captain who had a social life. And sometimes the 'what if's' turn into the 'could be's'. Highschool!au
1. Chapter 1

**"_There's always gonna be someone prettier than you. You can't be the most beautiful girl, but you can be the most beautiful girl to one guy though" – Unknown_**

* * *

Wendy Marvell didn't stand out much in her whole school life. She was known as the everyday 'nerd' with black rimmed glasses, knee-length skirt, stayed in the library all day and so on, you guys get the point.

"Wendy…" A soft voice started off startling the long blue-haired girl "You should go up to him and try to start a conversation"

"But, he's THE Romeo Conbolt, Lucy-nee." Wendy argued back to the blonde librarian in her soft voice "I can't just go up to him and say 'I like you' and you know that"

"Suit yourself then." Lucy said sighing and walked over to her best friend and librarian partner, Levy Redfox. Wendy could only sigh and rest her chin on her arms as she continued to watch the events unfolding from the library window.

Romeo Conbolt was a guy that did stand out in his whole school life. He made girls swoon, was the school's Basketball Captain for 3 years and running, was a person who liked the outdoors more than the inside. To sum it up:

The complete **_opposite _**of Wendy.

"Oh, right!" Levy said before going over to Wendy "Your radio show is on tonight! How's it going? I only find out yesterday and I'm curious!"

"Levy-nee! Please don't talk so loudly about it please!" Wendy begged softly making sure she wasn't attracting any attention. "Nobody knows that I'm Aria except for Lucy-nee and now you."

Levy nodded in realization "So what do you do?" She asked curiosity filled in her eyes. Wendy smiled softly. "It's called 'Love Songs with Aria', it airs from 9PM to 1AM it's for youths and adults alike or anybody basically, I give song dedications and messages and give advice to listeners who called in with their love problems, sometimes some famous celebrities would come in and give their opinion on the relationship"

"So it's like those love talk shows?" Levy said summing everything up; Wendy nodded. "Most of the entries are actually from here, Sabertooth, Lamia and other rival high schools"

"That is so cool!" Levy said excitedly. "Looks like I'm staying up 'til one tonight!"

Wendy giggled, then the bell went signalling the last periods of the day. She sighed and stood up pushing her chair in and waved goodbye to the two librarians.

* * *

"P.E…." Wendy muttered under her breathe as she entered the Gym and headed to the Girls' Changing Room. Wendy herself hated the P.E uniform provided from the school, sport bloomers and a white shirt with an option to wear either shorts or tracksuit pants. Most of the girls adored the P.E uniforms… You can probably figure out the reason why.

"Today, we are learning Basketball! Which is a manly sport!" Wendy's sport teacher, Elfman said as he towered over the students. "I want girls and boys separated! Later on Coach Dragneel will come in and teach you the techniques and have a manly game"

"Hai!" The students said unison before separating into their gender-specified groups. On the boys side, they were doing drills and warm-ups; while on the other side the girls were squealing and fan-girling at how 'hot' the boys were or to be more specific how**_ hot _**Romeo had looked while playing.

Wendy? She stretched and warmed-up and grabbed a basketball and took some shots. Time-to-time she would look over to the boy's side and copy what they would be doing.

"One, Two, Three!" Wendy muttered as she took two large steps and jumped on the third preforming a lay-up, which missed due to her hair being in the way of her eyes. She grumbled in frustration before quickly doing an easy braid and continued her practice.

As Wendy shot from the three-pointer line, a figure caught her ball much to her dismay.

"Try harder imouto-chan!" A voice said which Wendy recognized all too well; she smiled softly. "Nice to see you to Natsu-nii."

"So…" Natsu said as he walked over to her and leaned closer to the shorter. "When are you going to confess?"

Wendy then burst into a brilliant shade of red making Natsu laugh at the sudden change of colour in her face. "Sorry, sorry, it's been a really long time you know? I think it's cute" He said but quickly turned serious as he faced her. "Just tell me if he's being bad to you ok? We'll have a nice little chat."

Wendy sighed and giggled a bit at how he was being overprotective. He then called everybody in to discuss the techniques and drills.

"Bounce the ball with one hand, girls! Not two hands!" He instructed as he saw the girls side dribble with two hands. "Boys, stop messing around or you'll run 10 laps around the whole school!"

"Guys! Let's get back to work! I'm not risking running another 10 laps!" Romeo shouted to the boys, who nodded in agreement to his statement. Wendy could only admire in awe from afar at how respected he was.

After 15 minutes, Natsu had wanted a game of Number Basketball.

"Basically, Number Basketball is when you have an opponent with the same number to you and if you get called up let's say 'one', the two one's from the two teams have to battle against each other and whoever wins gets a point for their team, alright? Are there any questions regarding this?" Natsu said finally as he spun the basketball on one finger before smirking. "Let's play!"

The teams were boys against girls and fortunately, Wendy and Romeo got paired up as the eighth pair, much to the girls dismay.

"Romeo, I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or I should congratulate you" One of his friend's said. "You got paired up with a nerd, don't mess this up Romeo!"

"Sure…" Romeo said drifting off as he turned his gaze to the dark-blue haired girl with black-rimmed glasses. Wendy had noticed his gaze and blushed a light pink before turning her attention to Natsu.

"6+2 is?" Natsu said smirking in Wendy's direction, who ran on court with Romeo. He then threw the ball up, making the two jump in the air. "Eight!"

As Romeo was about to grab the ball, Wendy knocked it out of his hold making the two run after it. Wendy had managed to get it first and ran down the court with Romeo hot on her tail. She then stopped at the free shot line where Romeo had started to block her much to her dismay.

'_What to do!' _Wendy thought panicking as Romeo put in hands up to block her, Romeo smirked knowing that she won't be able to shoot due to her being short and him being taller. Wendy gulped as she continued to dribble the ball, she then bounced the ball behind her switching the hands the ball was in and ran to the right and did a lay-up.

"My glasses!" Wendy gasped as her glasses fell from her face and onto the floor, but getting the ball in at the same time making the two teams groan in annoyance. Romeo then caught the ball and stared at the girl who was crawling on the floor trying to find her glasses. He then noticed them near his foot. The latter kneeled down and picked them up and took Wendy's hand and put her glasses on her palm.

"Oh, thank you Romeo-san" Wendy said as she put them on and bowed her head slightly before standing up, Romeo following in suit while giving the ball back to Natsu.

Natsu smirked at the two much to Romeo's confusion and Wendy's embarrassment. "Alright! Moving on!" He said as the two went back to their respective teams.

~ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ~

"That's it for the night minna-san! Sleep tight and have a happy Saturday" Wendy said as she ended her radio talk show, rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time. She then stood up and grabbed her school bag and turned the lights off in the studio and exited the building.

Once she got outside, she walked to the nearest park which was beside the radio station and sat down on one of the benches admiring the star-filled sky. Suddenly her phone then rang showing an unknown number much to her surprise but picked it up anyway.

"Moshi, moshi?" Wendy said, "Is this Wendy Marvell?"

"Yes, it is who are you?" Wendy asked the mysterious stranger "It's Lucy, you know your brother is worried especially since it's 1AM"

Wendy laughed lightly before standing up and walking to her home "He should be more worried for you and little Natsumi and Igneel and why are you up so late anyway?"

"The kids bothered me to stay up and listen to your radio station and I gave Natsu some milk to help him sleep and it worked!" Lucy said excitedly, causing Wendy to laugh lightly. "Well, tell Natsu-nii that I'm walking to my apartment now and I'll be home soon, have a good night!"

"Night! Walk safely" Lucy bid as they both hung up. Thus, it became quiet making Wendy sigh a bit, from the distance she saw a figure standing outside of her nearby convenience store.

'_I wonder who's that?' _Wendy thought as she started to come closer to the person, her eyes widened "R-Romeo-san…"

The said person turned to see her much to his surprise "Ah! Wendy, right?" He said approaching her, causing the shorter to nod "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked curious as to why she was roaming alone the streets of Magnolia by herself.

"I-I just finished my part-time job" Wendy replied shyly playing with the hem of her jumper but still keeping eye contact. "Why are you out here?"

"I was wondering if I should buy a snack or not because I can't sleep since one of my friends gave me coffee after school…" Romeo said before looking at the convenience store. "Do you live near here?"

"A-ah, yes! Just around the corner there's a set of apartments…" Wendy said as she pointed at a tall building behind the convenience store, Romeo's eyes widened in surprise. "I live there as well! Want to walk there now?"

"S-sure…" Wendy muttered while nodding shyly as she walked with Romeo to the tall apartments.

The two walked in absolute silence, letting the cold night breeze cool them. Wendy could only stare at her feet as she started to get nervous as she started walking with her crush.

'_Get a hold of yourself Marvell! He's on the top of the social ladder, and you're not' _Wendy thought trying to distract herself from being embarrassed in front of the popular boy.

"Can I ask something of you Wendy?" Romeo said, breaking Wendy's thoughts "H-hai…"

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" Romeo asked, much to her surprise "Our school is huge and I have been to every corner and room there except the girls toilet and change rooms, of course, and not once, have I encountered you in any of the rooms"

"R-really? We have all of the same classes together…" Wendy said quietly muttering the last part which was still in ear shot to Romeo. "Really?! I'm so sorry I didn't know! I sleep most of the time during homeroom, you know that right?"

Wendy blushed lightly, giggling softly "Of course I know, you sit directly in front of me" Wendy said softy as both made their way to the stairs, Romeo eyes widened before ruffling his hair. "Ah! I feel stupid for not seeing you in the first place! I'm so sorry!"

Wendy waved her hands and shaking her head "No, no! It's fine, I don't really like attention being on me and you're very popular so I try not to get too far in with the higher ups" Wendy said as she reached her floor. "Are you on this floor as well, Romeo-san?"

Romeo nodded. "I live in Room 4-4, you?" Romeo asked as he reached his apartment, "Room 4-3…"

"I feel more stupid…" Romeo said head dropping in disappointment, Wendy could only wave her hands in embarrassment. "No, no! It's okay Romeo-san, it's not like you were going to find out anyway."

Romeo could only sigh, "You're **_so _**kind, I don't think its fair…" Romeo said pouting "Do you want to walk home together tomorrow afternoon after school? We can eat at a ramen place, I know a really good one near here!"

Wendy's eyes widened "A-are you sure? Wouldn't people criticize you for being with me? Wouldn't it be too much of a burden? Oh my goodness, what if you lose your friends?!" Wendy rambled to him, which he had somewhat adorable and he chuckled. "Wendy, I'm asking you and I don't really care about my position on the social ladder, I'd like to get to know more about you and if I do lose all my friends I'll have you."

Wendy could only gape like a fish and turn red as she slowly nodded. Romeo grinned before dropping her off in her apartment, as soon as Wendy closed the door to her apartment she slid down the door, face still red in embarrassment.

I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed? Her crush, as well as the most popular guy in school, was **_her _**friend, and like what most of her classmates say,

**_Sh*t just got real._**

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd let you guys know that I'm still alive and writing for the other stories, I wrote this one just in case you don't know if I'm alive or not :).**

**Also, do you guys want me to continue this? Because I'm not entirely sure if I should...**

**Leave a review or PM me your thoughts if you want this to continue! It would be gladly appreciated :)**

**Ja Ne!~ Bear.C**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Why do you like him?"_

"**_I-I don't know… He just… I don't know" - Unknown_**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu stared at his younger sister who was currently had her head down, completed focused into completing her homework. He then tilted his head lightly before shaking it lightly and turned to Lucy who had just finished putting books away.

"Hey Luce," Natsu started, Lucy's attention adverting to the taller. "Does Wendy hang out here every day?"

Lucy nodded lightly "Why?" She asked curiously as to why her husband was asking the question, he then shrugged folding his arms over his chest. "Teenagers like her should be more outgoing and social, not secluded and… Quiet."

"I was like that in high school, what's the difference?" Lucy asked taking a seat next to him, Natsu smirked. "You were louder, a talker and an admirer of mine, don't lie that you didn't just go outside just to watch me play basketball."

Lucy blushed a light shade of red and hit the latter on the shoulder playfully making him chuckle lightly. Just then Romeo had entered the library with books and a cookie packet in hand, Natsu and Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to why the younger was in the library for throughout the half of the year, he hadn't visited the library once even if Natsu was visiting to see Lucy.

"Wendy." Romeo said softly to make sure he wasn't violating the library rules, the blue-haired then raised her head fixing the position of her glasses and nodded slightly acknowledging the boy "Sorry I'm late, I nearly got killed by Erza-sensei for being late to Kendo practice."

"No, it's fine." Wendy said waving her hands slightly to brush it off. "So what did you need help with?"

Romeo then sat down on the chair next to her and lay his books in front of him, he then gave the cookie packet to Wendy who accepted politely before starting to help the older with his homework. Natsu gaped at the couple, while Lucy giggled in delight at what she witnessed from her very own eyes.

"Hey Lu-mmf?!" Levy then suddenly had her mouth covered by Lucy's hand who was pointing at the two people who were studying together while one of them was eating a cookie, Levy then took Lucy's hand away from her mouth and squinted her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"Is that… Romeo?" Levy said surprised, which Lucy can only nod. "A-and Wendy? Like, they're actually, **_literally _**talking to each other?"

Lucy nodded grinning causing her and Levy to squeal softly at the two. On the other hand, Natsu stared at them intently watching every move that Romeo made as well as Wendy's making sure they were doing anything… **_Inappropriate._**

Suddenly Lucy's phone rang much to her surprise. "Hello?... Yes, I am... Did they do something wrong?... Ah, okay, I'm actually working right now and there's only two people I can leave them with… I'll send you their address make sure to tell them Lucy sent you… Alright, bye!" Lucy said as she ended the call and started tapping away on her phone, Natsu took his eyes off the couple and looked at his wife. "Igneel and Natsumi getting baby-sitted by Sting and Rogue?"

Lucy nodded and put her phone in her pocket, she then watched as Wendy approached the desk with Romeo who was telling her something making her laugh slightly. She smiled and went behind the desk; Levy followed in suite.

"You know it's not every day I see the one and only Romeo Conbolt in the library." Lucy said teasingly to the younger boy, who chuckled in embarrassment "Wendy was helping me with Science and Math, I'm not very bright in those fields of study."

"Any books to borrow?" Levy asked clicking away on the computer, Wendy then set a novel on top of the desk which Levy took and scanned "_'Her Wolf'? _You've been borrowing this out almost every year Wendy-chan, is it that good?"

Wendy nodded shyly "It's revolving around 'Little Red Riding Hood' and how instead of the Wolf nearly killing her or eating her, the Wolf falls for her but since in their school they had a social hierarchy and if the humans try falling in love with the class above them, the upper would bully them, but there was no rule that the upper could fall in love with the lower… And yeah." Wendy said shyly adjusting her black rimmed glasses on her nose. Though instead of listening to her, Lucy stared at Romeo who was staring at Wendy listening to every word she had said. She had noticed the way he breathed which was a short inhale in and a long exhale out.

"Oh, yeah we have a two free periods after this! Do you want to go to a ramen place? I'm feeling quite hungry" Romeo said as Wendy grabbed her loaned book. "You could've asked if you wanted some of the cookie… I would've given you some."

"But still! You're hungry aren't you?" Romeo asked as they exited the library still talking to each other.

Lucy could only giggle lightly as Levy sighed in delight. "Ah, young love" Levy said happily, Lucy then turned to Natsu who was staring intently at the door. "Something wrong Natsu?"

"If he hurts her, I won't hesitate to put him for a whole month detention" Natsu said sighing as he stood up. "See ya Luce, I have a class after this"

He then wandered to where Lucy was and gave her a kiss on the cheek much to her surprise; he smirked. "Igneel and Natsumi are old enough to have a younger sibling ya know?" He said before shooting her a wink and left the library with a blushing Lucy.

"Whipped" Levy said teasingly causing the latter to go even redder.

* * *

"That, was some mean ramen!" Romeo said satisfied as he stretched himself, while Wendy nodded in agreement. "Don't you have basketball training today Romeo-kun? Or?..."

Romeo nodded "I do, but it's in an hour and we would be able to get back in an hour." He said reassuringly to the shorter who just nodded.

'_What now Wendy? Now you're friends with the most popular guy in school and you're beside him, **walking, **walking Marvell, **walking.**' _Wendy thought as she blushed red, Romeo glanced at her seeing her red face "Wendy, you okay? You're a little red there."

"Wha- Ah, I'm fine! Just a little bit hot from afternoon sun." Wendy said waving her hands a little; wiping some sweat off of her forehead Romeo nodded in response before stopping and opening his school bag, Wendy followed in suit and patiently waited for him. Soon enough, he grabbed a handkerchief out.

"Stand still, I'll wipe your face." Romeo said as his free hand lifted her fringe of her off her face and patted lightly on her forehead. On the other hand, Wendy felt like fainting on the spot at the close contact between them, he then stopped patting and stood back moving the hand that was on Wendy's fringe to his side.

"Done! Now, come on! I'll race ya to school!" Romeo said running slightly, Wendy gasped lightly. "W-Wait!"

Wendy then started running after the taller, who was a good metre away from her. To tell, Wendy was a runner, when she was younger she was part of the track and field team with her older brother and cousin, though she hasn't run like this in years.

The wind hitting her face, her hair flowing behind her, her feet running as fast as they can. She smiled brightly and took off her glasses and put them in her pocket and securely held her bag and ran past Romeo much to his surprise.

"Come on, Romeo-kun!" Wendy encourage to the taller before giggling and going ahead. Romeo grinned and started running slightly faster.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"Conbolt! You're late!" Natsu shouted as the latter came running in clad in his basketball uniform; Romeo grinned. "Sorry Coach! Went out to eat at a ramen place and went to the playground across from here and nearly forgot"

Natsu nodded. "Do you want to explain why Marvell is over there panting?" He asked pointing at Wendy who was lying on the bleachers exhausted causing the younger's grin becoming wider. "We ran together coach, she beat me."

Natsu then dismissed him telling him to go do some drills, and walked over to where Wendy was who had already sat up grabbing her water bottle out of her bag.

"So, you're running skills came in handy, huh?" Natsu said as he watched his students doing drills, while Wendy nodded slightly putting her water bottle back inside her bags. They then stayed silent for a while before Natsu spoke up.

"Why do you like him?" He asked as he glanced at her, Wendy looked at her feet slightly embarrassed "To be honest… I-I don't know, he just… I don't know."

Natsu smiled knowingly. "Don't worry I get what you mean, I felt the same way with Luce" He said. "Also, can I leave Igneel and Natsumi with you like, around 6? There's going to be a staff party tonight at Ice Princess's villa and there's nobody who has to look after them…"

Wendy nodded in response causing the older to smile. He then stood up and wandered to the boys ordering them to stop what they were doing and listen to him. Wendy stared at her older brother slightly wide-eyed, she then glanced at Romeo who was wiping off some sweat with the back of his hand, he then caught her glancing at him and smiled softly.

Wendy blushed at the small action, before taking her phone out as a diversion to avoid him seeing her now flushed face. She then was surprised when she had gotten a text message from her cousin Sting Eucliffe.

**To: **Wendy  
**From: **Sting

_Hey Wens! Sorry for the sudden text, is it possible if I leave Koichi and Yoru at your place around 6? Natsu told me he couldn't 'cause he was going to a staff party or something and I'm traveling to Korea for business needs, is that alright with you?_

**To: **Sting  
**From: **Wendy

_Yup! That's fine, Igneel and Natsumi are also staying at my place so Koichi and Yoru have play mates! It's fine, hope to see them then!_

Wendy smiled softly as she put her phone back in her pocket. The four children always made her feel warm and fuzzy in the inside, though they were mischievous like any other 4 year old would be, but she loved her nephews and niece so much regardless.

'_I better get going to prepare something for them…' _Wendy thought as she stood up fixing her skirt, she then paused in thought _'What about Romeo-kun? Maybe I should…'_

"Alright! Boys take a drink, I'll just go see what Mrs Dragneel wants" Natsu shouted as he pointed to where Lucy was at the door smirking, the team rolled their eyes and ran to their respective bags.

"R-Romeo-kun…" Wendy started off cursing lightly at her stuttering, Romeo turned his attention to the shorter while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I don't think we'll be able to walk together, my nephews and niece are coming over and I need to go buy some food for them to eat later on, so I'm going to go now, if that's okay with you…"

Romeo nodded. "If you want after practice, I'll go to your place to help you look after your nephews and niece, I heard from Coach Dragneel that you have a night job around 9, right?" Romeo said oblivious to the fact what she was working as, Wendy nodded sheepishly. "That's great, they'll be coming over around 6, you can come around 6:15 or 6:30, it's fine"

Wendy smiled softly, before picking up her bag and walking off waving goodbye to the taller who waved back grinning happily. Soon enough he was out of the boy's eye view, making him sigh in content.

"Hey Romeo! Why was the nerd here?" A team member named Daiki said curiously as he put a hand on Romeo's shoulder, Romeo frowned at the word 'nerd'. "She's not a nerd, she's just really, really smart."

Daiki stared at him, before gasping in shock "No! You couldn't have!" He gasped as he pointed at him accusingly. "Romeo Conbolt, is it possible that **_you,_** out of all people **_like _**the **_coaches _**younger sister?! Oh gosh…"

Romeo then burst into a light shade of pink, turning to face Daiki. "It's not that I like her! I-I just don't know… And besides! **_You _**like Kiy-"

"I never mentioned anything, you never mentioned anything and this conversation is over." Daiki said seriously, making the latter burst out laughing at the sudden change in his mood.

* * *

**HI GUYS! Sorry for the late update! I've been really caught up with school and homework that I could only write bits and pieces at a certain time...**

**Did you guys read the newest chapter of FT? Natsu is epic. He shall be forever epic.**

**Lucy has changed a lot as well! 'The Dress'...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _'Beauty'! _Leave a review or PM me your thoughts :)**

**Ja Ne!~ BoredAsYou**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I really like you. A lot. I know sometimes I mess up &amp; do things that make it seem like I don't care but trust me…_**

**_You're my world._**

* * *

**Romeo's P. O. V**

I squinted my eyes as the sun's rays from the window hit my face, I groaned in pain feeling weak and numb. I looked at my surroundings noticing that this wasn't my apartment.

'_Where am I?...' _I thought as I tried to sit up, soon enough I heard light steps coming closer "Romeo-kun! You're awake."

I turned my head to see Wendy Marvell in the flesh, I soon gave up to sit up and let myself fall back groaning slightly feeling weak and hot "I-Isn't it Tuesday? W-Why aren't you at school?" I asked her taking deep breathes, Wendy could only place a cold pack on his forehead. "You have a fever, a really high one in fact, you slept without a blanket last night and you know it's getting close to winter pretty quickly! So, I called the school and told them that we both won't be attending since I have to look after you."

I frowned at the latter "You should've gone! Exams are also coming up pretty quickly!" I reasoned to her, Wendy shook her head not agreeing with my statement. "You're sick and you need someone to look after you, school can wait, your health is first priority at the moment."

"Now, I made some soup for you to eat, I'll be back in just a moment." Wendy said before standing up and leaving me to lie on the couch, I put my face against the pillow I was lying on hiding my feverish red face.

Truth be told, I actually **_really _**like Wendy Marvell. I met her when we were both in our first year of high school, her eyes were this really nice dark chocolate and her hair was my favourite shade of blue and her skin… Good gracious the **_things _**I could do to her-

'_Romeo Conbolt! Get your hormones back together!' _I reminded myself, slowly attempting to sit up as Wendy came back in the room with soup bowl. She then sat next to me scooping up the soup and blowing on it to cool it down, "So when did the kids leave?" I asked softly my throat killing as I spoke, Wendy looked at me and feed me the spoon "Around 3 in the morning, they were dead asleep anyway"

She then put the spoon near my lips which I gladly took using my strength to force it down my throat. "Am I burdening you staying here with me and looking after me? Exams are just around the corner and you really wanted to get into a really prestigious University as well…" I asked coughing slightly as I spoke, Wendy shook her head. "No, it's fine really, it's the least I could do for you since you are the first friend I've made throughout my 3 years of high school"

I stared at her as she continued to feed me the soup which I gladly took. Soon enough I had finished the bowl of soup and went ahead and lay back down only to watch Wendy do her homework.

"Did they like send you the work via email or something?" I asked my eyes slowly turning heavy as Wendy's head shot up to see me, she shook her head again. "I'm just looking through notes and stuff, revising for the exams because I really want to be a doctor in the future."

"Ah… I see that's a good ambition, it's better than mine at least…" I said as my eyes started to get blurrier each second as it passed "Well Wendy… I'm feeling tired so please excuse me for dozing off…"

Slowly but surely, my world became black.

***Third Person P.O.V***

Romeo woke up feeling slightly better than he had felt this morning; he stretched his muscles and looked over to his right side to see Wendy sleeping with a pen in hand, books sprawled out on her table. Romeo smiled softly before quietly getting up and walking over to Wendy with his blanket at hand and draped it carefully on her shoulders.

'_What should I be when I finish High school?' _Romeo wondered as he sat next to Wendy staring at all the book she laid out, most of which were in the medical fields _'A Doctor, huh?...'_

Romeo then shook his head before standing up again and roaming around the small apartment before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from Wendy's pencil case and wrote a small note, before departing from her apartment taking her keys and going downstairs where his mailbox was.

He then opened his mailbox to see a stack of letters, his eyebrow arched upwards in curiosity before taking them all out.

"Magnolia University, Crocus University... Fiore University?!" Romeo exclaimed quietly astonished as one of the most prestigious Universities in Japan had sent him a letter, he then quickly opened all of the letters.

"Application for Sport Scholarship accepted?!" Romeo gasped as he read through the letters, before grinning and running back upstairs to Wendy's apartment.

"Romeo-kun! You're back very quickly!" Wendy said as stretched her arms and looked at the boy at her door "Oh my goodness, Wendy! All my sport scholarships got accepted!"

"Really?! Which one are you planning on going to?" Wendy said surprised and excited for the Conbolt who sat in front of her handing her the letters for her to inspect "I don't know! Maybe Fiore or Magnolia… Or Crocus"

Wendy's eyes shifted from left to right reading the letter's before changing over to the other two letters "Romeo, these are all overseas scholarships." Wendy commented before looking at the latter, Romeo's eyes widened "Really? Where?"

"In Italy, Spain and France…" Wendy read out before handing the papers back to him for the latter to read "But, it's a good opportunity! You get to go to Europe and experience lifestyle there! Learn a new language and experience new food!"

'_But being on the other side of the world without you is pointless…' _Romeo thought as he put the letters on the table beside him "I should negotiate with Coach about this first."

Wendy nodded in agreement before staring at her hands in thought _'A future without Romeo-kun? I wonder…' _Wendy thought, as she fiddled with her thumbs, Romeo took note of this and bit his lip _'To go or not to go? Can I really survive **5 years **without seeing her face?'_

Least to say, the two young teenagers were in quite a predicament. In which case, to let go of your first love? Or to stay by each other's side?

… **_Only time can ever tell…_**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry for such a late update, I had to keep editing what I was writing and I kinda nearly got nowhere. BUT I GOT THERE!**

**Anyway, I'll probably won't update just for a tiny bit since exams are approaching soon and I've been using the last week for revision and so forth. You know that feeling when you want to update but then you need to study and you literally have no idea what to write next? That is how I feel when I try to write.**

**Without any further ado, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of 'Beauty'! As you can tell it's about to end pretty soon maybe the next chapter or another two, but the end is coming.**

**That is all I have to say this week! I really hope you guys continue having faith on my updates!**

**Ja Ne!~ Bear**

**P.S School holidays are coming up in 2 weeks! Hopefully I'll write things then ;)**


	4. Preview - Finale

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- COMING SOON – **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Maybe… Maybe, we were just not meant to be…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Admit it. You stopped waiting. You stopped hoping. Admit it. You gave up on her because you stopped loving Wendy Marvell Dragneel"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_D-Don't leave… I-I've been waiting for five years for you to come back, please don't walk out the door again…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Finale - Part 1

_**You broke my heart… **_

_**But I still love you with all the pieces.**_

_**\- Unknown**_

* * *

_**Wendy's P.O.V **_

Maybe it was fate that Romeo left me to go and accept his scholarship in France. I sighed lightly as I sipped on my cup of tea; staring at the pouring rain from the inside of a cosy café pondering about life.

"No contact in the past five years that he's left…" I whispered to myself as I ran a hand through my dark blue locks staring at the steam rising from my cup. I was both physically and emotionally tired but I would wait until the day he moves back into the apartment next door from mine because I love him too much to leave him.

I smiled softly as I thought about his confession to me five years ago under a cherry blossom tree and told me to wait for him and not date any other guys when he left for France. I stayed faithful on my part, but I always wondered if he kept his own promise. For all I knew Europe had many beautiful girls with olive skin and enticing blue eyes that could enchant any man.

My train of thoughts were then broken as my phone started to vibrate on the table. I answered the call, not bothering to check the Caller ID.

"Hello? This is Wendy Marvell." I said formally, making shapes on the table. "Wendy-chan! It's Lucy, where are you at the moment?!"

"I'm at the new café near my apartment, is there something wrong Lucy-nee?" I asked in concern. I then took my phone away from my ear slightly as Lucy started to scream. "LEVY, SHE'S AT THE CAFÉ NEAR HER APARTMENT THIS IS BAD! Wendy, I want you to exit the café right now and meet Levy and I at Cana's because we have important matters to discuss."

I slightly raised an eyebrow as I stood up from my seat and opened my umbrella before exiting the café. "What kind of mat-" I then stopped talking mid-sentence as I saw the person I wanted to see the most standing in front of a clothing store. I stared for a while before smiling.

"Rome-!" I then stopped myself as I saw a pink-haired girl exit out of the clothing store and hooking her arm around Romeo's before turning to walk in my direction. I quickly turned around and began running, putting the phone back onto my ear. "Lucy-nee I might take a while, I'm going to take the long way but I'll be there as fast as I can."

I then hung up and quickly called for a taxi. I quickly climbed in, breathing heavily in relief at not being spotted. "C-Cana's Diner please." I stuttered slightly to the driver who nodded in response to my request.

I turned my head to see Romeo and the pink-haired girl walking merrily, smiling at each other before Romeo turned his head to look at my taxi. I gasped turning my head away with eyes shut, I then felt the car move and opened my eyes, running a hand through my hair and sighing in relief.

"_I knew it…" _I thought, a tear sliding down my face and I bit my lip hard. _"Maybe…Maybe, we were just not meant to be…"_

* * *

I sat in the booth not speaking a word while the older girls were talking about Romeo. I stared at my hands not daring to look up and try join in the conversation; it hurt too much for me to talk about him.

"We're so sorry Wendy…I didn't think it would turn out like this." Lucy apologized, wrapping her arms around me for comfort.

I shook my head. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault." I said cracking the slightest grin.

The girls exchanged worried glances with each other and the room grew silent as the TV in the Diner played the News channel.

"_Here we are with Romeo Conbolt! The Japanese Soccer Star who has recently come back from France to try out for the national team later this year!"_

The announcer who I recognized as Lisanna Strauss announced. I slowly looked up at the screen to see Romeo smiling directly at the camera.

"_Now I heard you're dating the model Chelia Blendy, when did that start?"_

_"I started dating Chelia a few years ago and we've been together ever since." _Romeo answered with a grin.

I gaped eyes wide with shock trying to supress my tears.

"_You two seem like a lovely couple!" _Lisanna said smiling. _"Now according to your teammates, you made a promise with a female from high school, something along the lines of she will wait for your return from France?"_

"_Ah, yes." _Romeo said, grin dropping almost instantly.

I gulped, not ready for the words to come.

"_I'm not even sure if she kept her side of the promise but it is highly unlikely since 5 years is a long time, no? I wouldn't spend 5 years of my life waiting for just one person, I would've missed out on a whole bunch of stuff!"_

Lisanna stared at him wide-eyed at his response as did I.

"_Er…But you do know Romeo-san it just goes to prove how much this girl loves you if she truly waited all those years." _She commented trying to lift the slightly dark mood. _"Any who! Let's begin about your Soccer car-" _

"Wendy!"

I didn't bother to listen to the rest and ran out of the Diner, bumping into a muscular figure. I looked up to see Natsu and Gajeel, worry etched onto their faces. "I-I'm sorry!" I said quickly going around and running ahead, hearing my name being called in the distance.

'_I wouldn't spend 5 years of my life waiting for just one person.' _

Those words jabbed me right in the chest as I ran back to my apartment, quickly opening the door and closed it; collapsing on to my couch.

'_You'll wait for me won't you Wen?' _

'_Mhm, of course I will. That's a promise.' _

I sighed, wriggling around so that my body faced the ceiling. I was physically and emotionally tired and _**definitely**_ done with my life, with university and with Romeo; but you know what's funny? I can't bring myself to hate him no matter what. I always find myself finding reasons to not hate him, but what about now you may ask? I don't even know myself.

I slowly closed my eyes awaiting for a world to escape my reality.

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers! It has been quite some time since I have updated this story and SURPRISE! It's nearly the end! Meaning that there will be a Part 2 following this chapter and it's done! Also my other stories will begin to update soon after this is completely done and dusted! **

**If you guys loved this story and want some more, I may write a story on Romeo's P.O.V meeting Wendy, his soccer life and so forth.**

**So I do hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys again for Part 2 of 'Beauty'!**

**Ja Ne!~ Bear.C **

**(P.S - I will be making a slight change in grammar to the other chapters since I will be editing them, just a slight heads up if there's going to be emails in your inbox about that :) ).**


	6. Finale - Part 2: THE END

_**It's you. It's always been you. **_

_**\- Unknown**_

* * *

**Wendy P.O.V**

When I woke up, I felt like death. I was groggy and dishevelled, definitely not professional and not in the mood to attend my university class right now.

"Oh no!" I gasped as I sat up in shock remembering that I had a class today. I quickly got out of my bed and picked up my phone; making a dash to my walk-in wardrobe, and called my professor Porlyusica.

"P-Professor! I am so sorry I'm late, these days have been really hectic and I've been so unorganized, I am so sorry!"

"_Wendy don't come to class today, it's alright. I heard about your situation with a certain somebody and I completely understand that you need some time off from class and I will give you 2 weeks at most; though I will email you all the work and I expect you finish it in a month's time and if you need an extension so be it." _I heard the older lady say over the phone, I stopped my actions and I smiled "Thank you so much! I won't disappoint you Professor!"

"_I hope you get better Wendy, I'll see you when in 2 weeks." _The call then ended before I fell onto my knees in relief; leaning against the wall of my bathroom.

It has been 2 days since Romeo's news interview and I have been in hiding in my apartment for those two days, feeding off ramen cups and instant pasta. I shook my head to clear all thoughts before turning on the water to fill the bath tub, patiently waiting for the water to rise.

"Meow!" I heard my cat Carla as she sauntered into the bathroom. I smiled tiredly at her, while petting her fur. "Hey Carla, it's been hectic these past few days hasn't it? I promise I'll feed you when I finish my bath, okay?"

As if she understood, Carla ran out the bathroom. I looked at the bath, which was nearly full, stopped the water and took off my clothes and proceeded to take a bath. After I finished my bath and washed my hair, I headed towards the kitchen where Carla was sitting in front of her bowl.

"I must have starved you! I am so sorry Carla." I said apologetically as I poured cat food into the bowl letting her to eat it instantly as I filled her water bowl. I heard a knock on the door much to my surprise. "Who is it?" I asked as walking towards the door and opened it, gaping at the person in front of me. "R-Romeo! What a surprise!"

"Y-yeah…" He replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Good gosh, 5 years has done so many good things to him, _**so many good things. **_I should really hate him right now for all the crap he has put me through, but … I can't.

"Are you busy at the moment?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

I shook my head, "Not really, is there something wrong?"

"Er… W-would you like to come with me to the Hanami Festival? I would understand why you won't want to come with me…" Romeo said, mumbling incoherent words at the end. I stood there in shock. The guy who I 'wasted' 5 years waiting for him to come back, visits my apartment to ask if I want to come with him to the Hanami Festival.

Well… Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

* * *

**Romeo's P.O.V**

"_Let's break up. All this media is bothersome. I'm going back to France." Chelia said as she lugged her suitcase behind her. "Goodbye Romeo, I hope you catch your woman." _

I sighed in distress as I waited quietly in the café near my apartment. Least to say I was excited yet nervous, especially after that encounter with Natsu and Gajeel…

_* Flashback – 1 day ago *_

"_Coach! Gajeel-nii! How are you? It's been so long!" I said as I opened the door to be greeted by the two elders. _

"_We need to have a very important talk with you, Romeo." Gajeel said sternly as thy entered my apartment, taking off their shoes and heading towards the living the room. I raised an eyebrow but followed them and took a seat opposite them._

"_Wendy." Gajeel started off, sighing slightly. My breath hitched, her name had never failed to bring me butterflies. Though I remained composed and unfaltering, "What about Wendy?" I asked curiously._

"_Admit it." Natsu said looking into my eyes. "You stopped waiting. You stopped hoping. Admit it. You gave up on her because you stopped loving Wendy Marvell Dragneel."_

_I froze in my spot unable to answer his statement. The room went deadly silent. If a pin dropped at this very moment, it could possibly be heard. Gajeel sighed, breaking the silence in the room._

"_If you have nothing to say to that then we're leaving," Gajeel said standing up and scowling down at me. "And never approach Wendy __**again.**__"_

_The two males got ready to leave my apartment. 'It isn't true!' I thought, my mouth unable to emit any sound. "W-wait! I haven't! I haven't stopped waiting or hoping! There's a reason everyone believes that I'm dating Chelia!" I said hurriedly. Natsu turned around and gestured me to continue to explain. _

"_A few years ago back in France I actually befriended Chelia and at the time she really liked a guy," I explained. "Turns out that guy is Japan's most handsome model, Lyon Vastia, and I had good connections with him so Chelia created a plan that if she dated me he would get jealous and come after her."_

"_Turns out Lyon had found his special somebody which was Meredy. Chelia was outraged and had made our relationship public and media swarmed everywhere." I continued. "That was when my Coach said that I had to discard whatever feelings I had for Wendy and focus on my relationship with Chelia. You don't understand how __**hard **__it was. Every time Chelia and I went on a date, I felt like I was going crazy. Wendy's face, her laugh, and her smile would pop up in my mind as if reminding me where my heart truly belongs."_

"_Then I came back to Japan and went on a date with Chelia since she apparently saw Lyon enter some clothing shop near the café here and when she came out I saw Wendy." I explained, tears clouding my vision slightly. "The face she made when she saw me with Chelia has haunted me every time and then that news interview… I had no choice but to lie because of my Coach; he understood my feelings for Wendy but I had to do that for the sake of our relationship. After the news interview, I vowed that I will never go on the news again."_

"_Chelia broke up with me and went back to France a few hours ago, and here I am." I continued a tear sliding down my face. "A heartbroken fool that will probably never get the chance to be with the girl who is definitely way too good for me." _

_I then wiped my eyes to get rid of any tears, before looking behind Natsu and Gajeel to see Lucy and Levy tearing up. 'When did they come?' I thought to myself as the two women pushed past their husbands to talk to me._

"_I-I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Romeo-kun." Lucy said wiping her tears. "I didn't know you had to go through such hardships these past 5 years."_

_Levy nodded in agreement, wiping away her own tears and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I will remind you that Wendy has such a big heart."_

"_We better leave now," Lucy said as she tugged on Natsu's sleeve. "Think about it Romeo; listen to your heart. Don't leave anybody else get in your way of falling in love."_

_* End of Flashback *_

And thus, brings me to this day where I anxiously wait for the girl of my dreams. I sighed slightly before standing up and fixing my shirt and looking around the café. My breath hitched as I saw a girl with dark blue hair enter the shop.

'_Okay Romeo,' _I thought to myself. _'Do not screw this moment up; this is so important for you, for her and for the others.' _

"W-Wendy!" I said as I approached the latter. She smiled towards me and I could only stare at what she was wearing. _'Holy crap - Hormones! Come on! Now is not the time to be ogling at her!' _

"H-hey… Are you ready to go?" She asked nervously. I snapped out of my thoughts and stood straight, nodding in response. I then stuck out my hand and looked away in embarrassment, feeling the blood rush to my face. "Y-You don't have to take my hand…" I stuttered. After a few seconds I felt her hand lock with my fingers.

"Let's go shall we?" Wendy said as I turned my attention back to her; I stared at my hand which was holding hers before smiling happily. "Let's!"

* * *

*** Hanami Festival ***

**Normal P.O.V**

"The Cherry Blossoms look so vibrant this year." Wendy commented staring at the cherry blossoms as she and Romeo walked slowly to admire the pink trees. Romeo nodded in response before it went all silent as they walked down.

"So," Wendy started before looking up at him. "H-How was France?"

"It was good actually, but it did start to get boring after a few years since I kept seeing the same scenery almost every day." Romeo commented. "Besides taking small trips to Versailles or Lyon for breaks; they're very beautiful places."

"Whoa! You have that French accent!" Wendy said amazed as she looked up at the soccer player, who looked down at her. "That is so cool! I wish I could learn French…"

Romeo chuckled lightly. "I'll teach you if you want to." He said as he looked straight ahead at the footpath ahead. Wendy smiled softly before adverting her attention from him.

"How have you've been?" Romeo asked the latter.

"W-Well, I always get phone calls and messages from all our friends and my professor asking if I'm okay or I'm eating well or if they just want to hang out sometime." Wendy said. "But I guess, these past 5 years haven't been my best…"

"When you left I couldn't cope with the idea of you being gone and I'd always forget you were out of the country." Wendy said chuckling lightly. "I've been occupying myself with university so that loneliness would somewhat lessen but it didn't really help, resulting in myself in getting a cat to vent all my worries to."

"Then I had to find another part-time job because my radio contract had ended 3 years ago…" Wendy continued, Romeo raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Radio contract?" Romeo asked.

"Do you remember the radio show 'Love Songs with Aria'?" Wendy asked looking up at him as Romeo nodded in response. "I was the host and went by the alias of 'Aria'. People began to know that I wasn't 'Aria' and instead 'Wendy Marvell' 2 weeks before the show ended and during those 2 weeks I received so much love and support in my future endeavours."

"Least to say it was a beautiful moment." Wendy said smiling. Romeo gaped at her in shock. "Y-You were Aria? Holy crap! I listened to the radio until one in the morning because I fell in love with her- well, your voice and I just- wow."

Wendy giggled at the flustered Romeo who had faced away from her in embarrassment at the new revelations. They then continued to walk in silence and admire the beautiful cherry blossom trees above them. After their small walk, they went to Cana's Diner.

"Table for two please!" Romeo shouted over all the noise in the Diner. Mira turned around finishing her order with a family and grinned at them. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Romeo Conbolt and his lovely date Wendy Marvell, would you like to sit at the bar counter or a booth?"

"Bar counter, please." Romeo said, Wendy widened her eyes before following Mira to the bar counter where Cana and Gildarts were serving drinks.

"Welcome you lovebirds! Anything in particular you would like to drink?" Cana asked grinning at the two. "Two Tequilas please." Romeo replied grinning at the older woman.

Wendy paled slightly. Throughout her 22 years of life she has not consumed _**one **_alcoholic drink before. Sure, her colleagues and friends at her university invite her but she refuses for the reason that she would rather be safe than sorry.

"Wendy? You okay there? You look kind of pale." Romeo asked, concern evident in his voice. Wendy smiled at him composing herself. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Two tequilas for two fine human beings." Gildarts said, serving the drink in front of the two. Romeo thanked him while Wendy smiled in gratitude.

Wendy watched as Romeo chugged the drink down and asked for seconds. Wendy gulped as she stared at the tequila before taking it in her slightly trembling fingers and put the glass against her mouth and drank it all in one shot.

After that night, Romeo learned to never give Wendy tequila ever again.

**Romeo's P.O.V **

"We're nearly there Wens." I said as I jumped slightly as she started to slip from my hold on my back. "Did I ever tell you the story about how a friend in my university class kissed this guy in front of my professor? It was beautiful yet hilarious." Wendy asked.

"Yes you have actually," I said. "You told me about 5 times."

Wendy giggled. "So I did!" She said excitedly as her arms re-adjusting around my neck.

Once again the night became silent as Wendy began to snore softly against my back. I smiled gently and continued to walk to our apartment.

On nights like this I would take time to contemplate things, to reflect and to re-consider. I looked up at the night sky above me, well… Us. The stars had illuminated the black night sky, but being in Tokyo had its perks such as the bright lamp posts that I have walked past and the lights emitting from restaurants and bars. Light had always been one of the many things I favoured whether it may be a torch or the light of the sun, I always found myself under some kind of light.

Though, I had lost an important light in my life. It wasn't a light created by objects, electricity or natural objects; it was from a person. A person who has so much light I seem to follow everywhere, to keep up, to stay by with. She was like a star; a really bright star. I loved that kind of light; it soothed me and guided me through tough times, but lately this star seemed to be becoming fainter and fainter as I try to run after it. The instant thought of the star disappearing from my life and being the light of another's is a nightmare; a nightmare more frightening than death.

I don't want to lose that light; my light. But, it's my fault that I'm losing her in the first place. I sighed sadly and shook my head to get rid of such thoughts as the elevator door opened to our apartment floor. I slowly made my way to my apartment and opened the door, taking off my shoes with Wendy on my back and made my way to my bedroom.

I then sat on my bed, unwrapping Wendy's legs and arms from around my torso and neck. I then stood up and arranged her so that she was under the covers of my bed. Soon after, I sat next to her and caressed her dark blue locks. I started to lean towards her face but quickly retreated; she wasn't mine. My heart ached and my stomach churned at the thought of the beautiful goddess Wendy Marvell not being mine. I could only frown sadly as I summoned all the will power to stand up and walk away.

I then felt a tug on the hem of my shirt; I turned around to see Wendy sitting upright, her chocolate orbs glistening with tears. The moment she began to talk, my heart ached.

"_D-Don't leave… I-I've been waiting for five years for you to come back, please don't walk out…"_

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling like crap with a massive headache and it didn't help that the sun was hitting against my face. I groaned at the brightness and closed my eyes, turning over and continued to snuggle against a warm body, wrapping my arms around it.

I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see a sleeping Romeo without a shirt.

_**A sleeping Romeo without a shirt.**_

Did I mention he didn't have a shirt on?

I shot up from the bed which later was a bad idea as I held my forehead in pain from the headache I had. I jumped slightly as Romeo moved beside me; I placed a hand against my chest attempting to decrease how fast my heart was beating.

"Are you up?" A masculine voice said next to me. My shoulders had gone up in surprise; I turned to my side to see Romeo squinting at me. "Y-Yeah… I have a headache though…"

"There's a water bottle and some painkillers on the table next to you," Romeo said sitting up exposing the top half of his body, I nodded and turned away from him my whole body feeling hot. "I'll go prepare some breakfast for you, have some rest before coming out to eat."

"O-Okay…" I said taking the bottle of water and popping a tablet from the container. I popped the tablet into my mouth and drank the water. I looked down at my attire to see myself wearing different clothing from yesterday's date, I began to panic.

"Oh yeah! Wens your clothes are being soaked in a bucket in the laundry room," Romeo called out to me. "You kind of vomited, so I got Lucy to come over and change your clothes into new ones."

"Oh, o-okay!" I said as my throat began to hurt trying to shout. I slowly got out of the bed wobbling slightly and headed out of the bedroom. I slowly walked towards Romeo's island bench and sat on the adjustable seats, positioning it so it was at the right height for me.

Romeo then put a bowl of wholegrain cereal in front of me, putting a banana beside the bowl. "I heard that eating wholegrain cereal and food rich in potassium really helps with hangovers." Romeo said smiling at me. I shyly smiled back and began eating the cereal; every once in a while I would glance at Romeo eating his own breakfast.

'_At least he's wearing a shirt now…' _I thought to myself as I ate. The room then went silent as we both continued to eat breakfast along with the birds chirping outside.

The silence was the broken when Romeo spoke. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked me as he put his bowl into the sink, turning on the tap to wash if off. I pushed my bowl towards him and began to peel my banana. "It's slightly hazy if I try to think about it, but I do remember talking about my friend getting kissed in front of my professor…" I said drifting off at the end.

"Do you remember anything after that?" He continued washing the bowls in the sink, not looking up at me. I frowned and began to panic. "D-Did I do something wrong?!"

Romeo shook his head and looked up at me smiling. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." He said. I pursed my lips; his smile wasn't very radiant as it was before, that bothered me; so I decided to press on.

"Was it something I said?" I asked, Romeo opened his mouth but closed it back again. _'So it is something I said…' _I thought as I stared at him. The room then went silent once again before Romeo spoke up again.

"Was waiting hard?" He asked me, his eyes softening at my gaze. I looked at him wide-eyed; quickly looking away. "Well – I – It wasn't – It – I!" I stuttered. I sighed and fiddled with my fingers, not wanting to answer his question.

"You told me not to leave you and that you've been waiting for five years for me to come back…" Romeo said walking around the island bench to stand by my side. He then spun the chair around and took my hands into his and put them against his face, his mouth not being covered. "I feel so bad yet so lucky; the girl I truly loved really did wait for me and look what I did to her…"

Tears began to blur my vision; I was quite shocked when I felt something damp along my fingers and palms. I slowly removed my hands from his to see him crying, I stood up from the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his own wrap around my waist.

"Though the girl was ecstatic, the guy she loved came back to her in the end and she got to say the words she had always wanted to say after waiting for such a long time," I said as tears began to flow down my face. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I-I love you, I-I love you."

Romeo's grip around my waist tightened as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. We both stayed in this position for a while before pulling away, wiping away each other's tears. Romeo had recovered quite quickly from the crying session, while I continued to sniffle every once and a while.

"Can I kiss you?" Romeo asked, his eyes staring right back at mine in a serious fashion. I felt my face grow warm from the sudden request; before I could even reply his lips had already met mine, full of eagerness and longing.

It was 10 in the morning and here we are, showering each other with endless kisses.

Though, we couldn't care less.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Romeo Conbolt: "I'm happy and in love!"**_

_Team Japan's Romeo Conbolt reveals to be "happy and in love"! Looks like he's off limits ladies!_

_After his break-up with French model Chelia Blendy, Romeo has found the woman he wants to live with for the rest of his life._

"_Actually, Romeo wasn't satisfied when he was dating Chelia back in France." French teammate, Adolphe Baudin revealed. "Though, when I called him a week after his arrival in Japan he seemed to speak in a dreamy-state. That's when I realized that he seemed different, like he was in love; turns out he was!"_

"_Those two? They were in love even before Romeo's soccer career had begun!" A close relative of Romeo's commented. "They were high school sweethearts, watching both of them agonize over each other was quite entertaining!_

_Several witnesses have claimed to see Romeo and his lovely girlfriend Wendy Marvell Dragneel, going on dates some commented, "I've never seen Romeo-san so smitten before!"; "They're so adorable together, they're practically the perfect couple"; "I hope they get married! They're both nice and so sweet!" and "Please just get married already!"_

"_She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!" The soccer star said. "Wendy has been supportive of my soccer career and she helps me out whenever she can, I really love her being around and she's a real beauty to! I am so happy and in love."_

_What do you think of this couple? Aren't they just the sweetest?_

* * *

**IT'S DONE! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THE FRUSTRATIONS I HAD WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as I much as I did writing it :). It's been fun even though I went M.I.A at random times; thank you all fro the endless comments and reviews, they all brightened up my day and it kept me motivated and full of life. Thank you guys really, it's been a fun ride with this story.**

**But do not fear! This is not the last time you'll be hearing from me! I shall come back at weird times 'cause that's how I roll (flips hair dramatically).**

**Although, thank you for supporting this story; I really can't thank you all who have read it enough. **

**Well, this is so long for now :)**

**Ja Ne!~ Bear.C**

**(P.S If there are grammar mistakes I really am sorry, I wanted to post this chapter as quickly as I can!)**


End file.
